ssb3ds_modfandomcom-20200213-history
Names of Sound Files
WIP This is the listing of all the names of the sounds files in SSB3DS. (SaltySD location : root:\SaltySD\smash\sound\bgm) Main Menu snd_bgm_CRS01_Menu_3DS - CRS01 – Menu snd_bgm_W33_SBDX_Menu2_3DS - W33 - Menu 2 (Melee) Battlefield snd_bgm_CRS02_Senjyou_3DS - CRS02 – Battlefield snd_bgm_W34_SBDX_Menu_3DS - W34 - Menu (Melee) Final Destination snd_bgm_CRS03_Shuuten_3DS -''' CRS03 - Final Destination''' snd_bgm_W35_SBDX_Menu_ver2_3DS -''' W35 - Menu (Melee): Ver. 2''' 3D Land snd_bgm_A27a_3DL_SMB_Theme_Part1_3DS - A27a - Super Mario 3D Land Theme snd_bgm_A27b_3DL_SMB_Theme_Part2_3DS -''' A27b - Beach Theme''' snd_bgm_A27_3DL_SMB_Theme_3DS - A27 - Super Mario 3D Land Theme / Beach Theme snd_bgm_A25_SMB3_Medley_3DS -''' A25 - Super Mario Bros. 3 Medley''' Golden Plains snd_bgm_A26_NEW2_Athletic_Chijyou_3DS - A26 - Athletic Theme / Ground Theme snd_bgm_A24_SMB_Chijyou_Chika_3DS - A24 - Ground Theme / Underground Theme Rainbow Road snd_bgm_A30_MKT_RainbowRoad_Medley_3DS - A30 - Rainbow Road Medley snd_bgm_A31_MKT7_RainbowRoad_3DS - A31 - Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 7) Paper Mario snd_bgm_A29a_PPM_Medley_Part1_3DS - A29a - Paper Mario (Ground) snd_bgm_A29b_PPM_Medley_Part2_3DS - A29b -''' '''Paper Mario (Ship) snd_bgm_A29c_PPM_Medley_Part3_3DS - A29c - Paper Mario (Bowser's Castle) snd_bgm_A29_PPM_Medley_3DS -''' A29 - Paper Mario Medley''' snd_bgm_A28_MALRPG4_TryAndTry_3DS -''' A28 - Try, Try Again''' Mushroomy Kingdom snd_bgm_A01_SMB_Chijyou_3DS - A01 - Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros.) snd_bgm_A02_SMB_Chika_3DS - A02 - Underground Theme (Super Mario Bros.) Jungle Japes snd_bgm_T06_SPR_KongoJungle_3DS -''' T06 - Kongo Jungle''' snd_bgm_B11_RTN_ThrillGearFlight_3DS -''' B11 - Gear Getaway''' Gerudo Valley snd_bgm_C22_TNO_GerudoNoTani_3DS - C22 - Gerudo Valley snd_bgm_C09_TNO_Medley_3DS - C09 - Ocarina of Time Medley Spirit Train snd_bgm_C23_DNK_TrainField2_3DS - C23 - Full Stream Ahead (Spirit Tracks) snd_bgm_C20_ZLD_MainTheme_Chika_3DS -''' C20 - Main Theme / Underworld Theme''' Brinstar snd_bgm_W27_MR_Brinstar_3DS - W27 - Brinstar snd_bgm_W04_MR_BrinstarShinbu_3DS -''' W04 - Brinstar Depths''' Yoshi's Island snd_bgm_E02a_ILD_Athletic_Spring_Summer_3DS - E02a - Obstacle Course (Spring/Summer) snd_bgm_E02b_ILD_Athletic_Autumn_Winter_3DS - E02b - Obstacle Course (Fall/Winter) snd_bgm_E01_STR_Ending_3DS -''' E01 - Ending (Yoshi's Story)' Dream Land snd_bgm_F14_KBY_GB_GreenGreens_3DS - '''F14 - Green Greens' snd_bgm_F15_KBY_GB_CastleLololo_3DS - F15 - Castle Lololo snd_bgm_F16_KBY_GB_FloatIslands_3DS - F16 - Float Islands snd_bgm_F17_KBY_GB_BubblyClouds_3DS - F17 - Bubbly Clouds snd_bgm_F18_KBY_GB_MtDedede_3DS - F18 - Mt. Dedede snd_bgm_F13_KBY_GreenGreens_ver2_3DS - F13 - Green Greens Ver. 2 Dream Land 64 snd_bgm_T09_SDX_PupupuLand_3DS - T09 - Dream Land (Super Smash Bros.) snd_bgm_F30_YIM_IceCreamIsland_3DS - F30 - Ice Cream Island Corneria snd_bgm_W08_SFX_Cornelia_3DS -''' W08 - Corneria''' snd_bgm_G12_SFX64_StarWolf_SectorZ_3DS -''' G12 - Star Wolf's Theme / Sector Z''' Unova Pokémon League snd_bgm_H11_BW_N_Medley_3DS - H11 - N's Castle Medley snd_bgm_H12_BW_Sentou_Zekrom_Reshiram_3DS - H12 - Battle! (Reshiram / Zekrom) Prism Tower snd_bgm_H13_XY_Sentou_Trainer_3DS - H13 - Battle! (Trainer Battle) snd_bgm_H14_XY_MiareCity_3DS -''' H14 - Lumiose City''' Mute City snd_bgm_I12_FZR_SFC_MuteCity_3DS - I12 - Mute City snd_bgm_I11_FZR_MuteCity_3DS - I11 - Mute City Ver. 3 Magicant snd_bgm_K11_MTR_Magicant_EightMelodies_3DS -''' K11 - Magicant / Eight Melodies (Mother)' snd_bgm_K12_MTR2_SmileAndTears_3DS' - K12 - Smiles and Tears''' Arena Ferox snd_bgm_J14_KSI_I_I_3DS -''' J14 - Id (Purpose)' snd_bgm_W17_FEM_FireEmblem_3DS -' W17 - Fire Emblem''' Flat Zone 2 snd_bgm_R04_GW_FlatZone2_3DS - R04 - Flat Zone 2 snd_bgm_W14_GW_FlatZone_3DS - W14 - Flat Zone Reset Bomb Forest snd_bgm_P05a_SHS_SyokikaBakudanNoKyoufu_Part1_3DS - P05a - Wrath of the Reset Bomb (Part 1) snd_bgm_P05b_SHS_SyokikaBakudanNoKyoufu_Part2_3DS - P05b - Wrath of the Reset Bomb (Part 2) snd_bgm_P05_SHS_SyokikaBakudanNoKyoufu_3DS - P05 - Wrath of the Reset Bomb snd_bgm_P09_SHS_BlackPitNoTheme_3DS - P09 - Dark Pit's Theme WarioWare, Inc. snd_bgm_M01_MIW_MadeInWario_3DS - M01 - WarioWare, Inc. snd_bgm_M07_SMW_AshreyNoTheme_3DS - M07 - Ashley's Song (Japanese) snd_bgm_M08_SMW_AshreysSong_3DS - M08 - Ashley's Song (English) snd_bgm_M09_MIW_Game_Yokero_3DS - M09 – Unknown minigame SFX snd_bgm_M10_MIW_Game_Fumareruna_3DS -''' M10 – Unknown minigame SFX''' snd_bgm_M11_MIW_Game_Kawase_3DS -''' M11 – Unknown minigame SFX''' snd_bgm_M12_MIW_Game_Nureruna_3DS -''' M12 – Unknown minigame SFX''' snd_bgm_M13_MIW_Game_Tobe_3DS -''' M13 – Unknown minigame SFX''' snd_bgm_M15_MIW_Game_Narase_3DS - M15 – Unknown minigame SFX snd_bgm_M16_MIW_Game_Kudake_3DS -''' M16 – Unknown minigame SFX''' snd_bgm_M17_MIW_Game_Ugokuna_3DS -''' M17 – Unknown minigame SFX''' snd_bgm_M18_MIW_Game_Appeal_3DS -''' M18 – Unknown minigame SFX''' Distant Planet snd_bgm_L06_PIK_MainTheme_3DS -''' L06 - Main Theme (Pikmin)' snd_bgm_L09_PIK2_StageSelect_3DS -' L09 - Stage Select''' Tortimer Island snd_bgm_N13_TBD_KotobukiLand_Medley_3DS - N13 - Tortimer Island Medley snd_bgm_N14_TBD_KappeiNoUta_3DS - N14 - Kappn'n's Song Boxing Ring snd_bgm_Q18_PO_Running_CountDown_3DS -''' Q18 - Jogging / Countdown''' snd_bgm_R21_WPO_MinorCircuit_3DS -''' R21 - Minor Circuit''' Gaur Plain snd_bgm_R23_XBD_GaurHeigen_3DS -''' R23 - Gaur Plain''' snd_bgm_R24_XBD_NawoKansuruMonotachi_3DS -''' R24 - You Will Know Our Names''' Balloon Fight snd_bgm_Q15_BFT_Medley_3DS -''' Q15 - Balloon Fight Medley''' snd_bgm_Q16_BFT_BalloonTrip_3DS -''' Q16 - Balloon Trip''' Living Room snd_bgm_R18_NTD_Shower_3DS -''' R18 - Bath Time Theme''' snd_bgm_R19_NTD_Shower_ver2_3DS -''' R19 - Bath Time Theme (Vocal Mix)' Find Mii snd_bgm_R27_SCD2_YamiNoOu_3DS -' R27 - Dark Lord''' snd_bgm_R26_SCD2_SekaiWoSukueYuushayo_3DS -''' R26 - Save the World, Heroes!' Tomodachi Life snd_bgm_R22_TDCS_TomodachiCollection_3DS -' R22 - Tomodachi Life''' snd_bgm_R20_NGC_NigaoeHiroba_3DS -''' R20 - Mii Plaza''' PictoChat 2 snd_bgm_R02_PictoChat_3DS -''' R02 – PictoChat''' snd_bgm_W20_DRM_DrMario_3DS -''' W20 - Dr. Mario''' Green Hill Zone snd_bgm_U01_SNC_GreenHillZone_3DS -''' U01 - Green Hill Zone''' snd_bgm_U09_SADV2_LiveAndLearn_3DS -''' U09 - Live & Learn''' Wily Castle snd_bgm_S01_RM2_Medley_3DS -''' S01 - Mega Man 2 Medley''' snd_bgm_S04_RM2_OriginalMedley_3DS -''' S04 - Mega Man 2 Retro Medley''' PAC-MAZE snd_bgm_V01_PAC_PacMan_3DS -''' V01 - PAC-MAN''' snd_bgm_V02_PAC_PacMan_ClubMix_3DS -''' V02 - PAC-MAN (Club Mix)' Dream Land (64) ??? Suzaku Castle snd_bgm_SF01a_SF2_Ryu_3DS -' SF01a - Ryu Stage Type A''' snd_bgm_SF01b_SF2_Ryu_Pinch_3DS -''' SF01b - Ryu Stage Type A (Pinch)' snd_bgm_SF05_SF2_RyuStage_3DS -' SF05 - Ryu Stage''' Peach’s Castle (64) ??? Hyrule Castle (64) ??? Super Mario Maker ??? Duck Hunt ??? Midgar snd_bgm_FF01_FF7_TatakauMonotachi_3DS - Let the Battles Begin! snd_bgm_FF02_FF7_SaraniTatakauMonotachi_3DS - Fight On! Umbra Clock Tower snd_bgm_BY04_BY_LetsHitTheClimax_3DS - Let's Hit The Climax! snd_bgm_BY03_BY_MysteriousDestiny_3DS - Mysterious Destiny Smash Run snd_bgm_ENEMY_Orne_Jingle_3DS -''' ENEMY - Orne Jingle''' snd_bgm_ENEMY_Shinigami_Jingle_3DS -''' ENEMY - Reaper Jingle''' snd_bgm_B06_SPR2_TogetogeTaruMeiro_3DS -''' B06 - Stickerbush Symphony''' snd_bgm_C21_TRI_UraNoChijyou_UraDungeon_3DS -''' C21 - Dark World / Dark World Dungeon''' snd_bgm_C24_SWS_MegamiNoUta_Ghirahim_3DS -''' C24 - Ballad of the Goddess / Ghirahim's Theme''' snd_bgm_F01_AIR_AirRideMachine_3DS -''' F01 - The Legendary Air Ride Machine''' snd_bgm_G13_SFX64_CMD_Area6_Missle_3DS -''' G13 - Theme from Area 6 / Missile Slipstream''' snd_bgm_J04_GDN_MiraNoKagoToTomoni_3DS -''' J04 - With Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1)' snd_bgm_P06_SHS_SeizokuSen_3DS -' P06 - In the Space-Pirate Ship''' snd_bgm_P07_SHS_BossSen1_3DS -''' P07 - Boss Fight 1''' snd_bgm_P08_SHS_KuroiPit_3DS -''' P08 - Dark Pit''' snd_bgm_P10_SHS_SyokikaBakudanNoKyoufu_3DS -''' P10 - Wrath of the Reset Bomb''' snd_bgm_Q10_TRS_TypeA_3DS -''' Q10 - Tetris: Type A''' snd_bgm_Q17_NMJ_Medley_3DS -''' Q17 - The Mysterious Murasame Castle Medley''' snd_bgm_R25_XBD_KiNoRitsudou_3DS -''' R25 - Mechanical Rhythm''' snd_bgm_S02_RM2_AirMan_Stage_3DS -''' S02 - Air Man Stage''' snd_bgm_S03_RM3_SparkMan_Stage_3DS -''' S03 - Spark Man Stage''' snd_bgm_T07_SB_StaffRoll_3DS - T07 - Credits (Smash Bros.): Ver. 2 snd_bgm_V03_MNA_PacMansPark_BlockTown_3DS -''' V03 - PAC-MAN'S PARK / BLOCK TOWN''' snd_bgm_W02_SM64_RainbowCruise_3DS -''' W02 - Rainbow Cruise''' snd_bgm_W24_LNK_Shinden_3DS -''' W24 - Temple Theme''' snd_bgm_X18_SBX_BossBattle_3DS -''' X18 - Boss Battle''' Victory Themes snd_bgm_Z00_F_MiiFighter_3DS - Z00 - Mii Victory snd_bgm_Z01_F_Mario_3DS -''' Z01 - Mario Victory''' snd_bgm_Z02_F_Donkey_3DS -''' Z02 - Donkey Kong Victory''' snd_bgm_Z03_F_Link_3DS -''' Z03 - Link Victory''' snd_bgm_Z04_F_Samus_3DS -''' Z04 - Samus Victory''' snd_bgm_Z05_F_Yoshi_3DS -''' Z05 - Yoshi Victory''' snd_bgm_Z06_F_Kirby_3DS -''' Z06 - Kirby Victory''' snd_bgm_Z07_F_Fox_3DS -''' Z07 - Fox Victory''' snd_bgm_Z08_F_Pikachu_3DS -''' Z08 - Pikachu Victory''' snd_bgm_Z09_F_Luigi_3DS -''' Z09 - Luigi Victory''' snd_bgm_Z10_F_Captain_3DS -''' Z10 - Captain Falcon Victory''' snd_bgm_Z11_F_Ness_3DS -''' Z11 - Ness Victory''' snd_bgm_Z12_F_Koopa_3DS -''' Z12 - Bowser Victory''' snd_bgm_Z13_F_Peach_3DS -''' Z13 - Peach Victory''' snd_bgm_Z14_F_Zelda_3DS -''' Z14 - Zelda Victory''' snd_bgm_Z15_F_Sheik_3DS -''' Z15 - Sheik Victory''' snd_bgm_Z17_F_Marth_3DS -''' Z17 - Marth Victory''' snd_bgm_Z18_F_GameWatch_3DS -''' Z18 - Mr. Game & Watch Victory''' snd_bgm_Z19_F_Falco_3DS -''' Z19 - Falco Victory''' snd_bgm_Z20_F_Ganon_3DS -''' Z20 - Ganondorf Victory''' snd_bgm_Z21_F_Wario_3DS -''' Z21 - Wario Victory''' snd_bgm_Z22_F_Metaknight_3DS -''' Z22 - Meta Knight Victory''' snd_bgm_Z23_F_Pit_3DS -''' Z23 - Pit Victory''' snd_bgm_Z24_F_ZeroSamus_3DS -''' Z24 - Zero Suit Samus Victory''' snd_bgm_Z25_F_Pikmin_3DS -''' Z25 - Olimar Victory''' snd_bgm_Z27_F_Diddy_3DS -''' Z27 - Diddy Kong Victory''' snd_bgm_Z32_F_Dedede_3DS -''' Z32 - King Dedede Victory''' snd_bgm_Z33_F_Lucario_3DS -''' Z33 - Lucario Victory''' snd_bgm_Z34_F_Ike_3DS -''' Z34 - Ike Victory''' snd_bgm_Z35_F_Robot_3DS -''' Z35 - R.O.B. Victory''' snd_bgm_Z37_F_Purin_3DS -''' Z37 - Jigglypuff Victory''' snd_bgm_Z41_F_ToonLink_3DS -''' Z41 - Toon Link Victory''' snd_bgm_Z47_F_Sonic_3DS -''' Z47 - Sonic Victory''' snd_bgm_Z59_F_Lizardon_3DS -''' Z59 - Charizard Victory''' snd_bgm_Z60_F_MarioD_3DS -''' Z60 - Dr. Mario Victory''' snd_bgm_Z61_F_Lucina_3DS -''' Z61 - Lucina Victory''' snd_bgm_Z62_F_PitB_3DS -''' Z62 - Dark Pit Victory''' snd_bgm_Z63_F_Rosetta_3DS -''' Z63 - Rosalina & Luma Victory''' snd_bgm_Z64_F_Wiifit_3DS -''' Z64 - Wii Fit Trainer Victory''' snd_bgm_Z65_F_Littlemac_3DS -''' Z65 - Little Mac Victory''' snd_bgm_Z66_F_Murabito_3DS -''' Z66 - Villager Victory''' snd_bgm_Z67_F_Palutena_3DS -''' Z67 - Palutena Victory''' snd_bgm_Z68_F_Reflet_3DS -''' Z68 - Robin Victory''' snd_bgm_Z69_F_Duckhunt_3DS -''' Z69 - Duck Hunt Victory''' snd_bgm_Z70_F_Koopajr_3DS -''' Z70 - Bowser Jr. Victory''' snd_bgm_Z71_F_Shulk_3DS -''' Z71 - Shulk Victory''' snd_bgm_Z72_F_Gekkouga_3DS -''' Z72 - Greninja Victory''' snd_bgm_Z73_F_Pacman_3DS -''' Z73 - PAC-MAN Victory''' snd_bgm_Z74_F_Rockman_3DS -''' Z74 - Mega Man Victory''' snd_bgm_Z80_F_Mewtwo_3DS -''' Z80 - Mewtwo Victory''' snd_bgm_Z81_F_Ryu_3DS -''' Z81 - Ryu Victory''' ''